Forgotten Wedding Plans
by doryfishie
Summary: Her daughter giggled, “He said that he loved me, and that when we grow up, we should get married!” Hisae always wanted the best for her daughter. That's why when Hinata had a nightmare, they would plan her wedding.


**Hey Ya! I'm back. I probably should be doing homework (and memorizing 20 lines of Romeo and Juliet) but I really want to, so here is a story I started a while ago. I suppose it's kind of a sequel to Buried Pink Hair, but no information is really carried over, it's just the styles are somewhat similar (kinda not really...). Reveiws are appriciated, they really make my day.**

**Listening to: Here without you**

**Special thanks to: my friend Elly (the girl who got me a different seat in History!!). I love you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think you want me writing/drawing Naruto. It'd probably have been discontinued after the Zabuza Saga.**

Hisae watched as her daughter played in the park. It wasn't often they were allowed out of the Hyuuga compound, but when they were, she made sure to take Hinata here.

She laughed quietly as she saw her daughter fall, only to be helped up by a young blond boy who had been passing by. The two exchanged words, Hinata bowing as if in apology or thanks, and the blond rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The two soon became involved in a game of sorts, and Hisae smiled softly as her daughter's face lit up with a smile.

Soon enough, she called to her daughter, saying it was time to go home. She waited as Hinata said good-bye to the other youth, who looked disappointed at her leaving. As they walked away, Hinata constantly looked over her shoulder and waved to the boy until they were out of site.

On the way home, her daughter bubbled with excitement over her new friend. Hisae gathered his name was Naruto, and he usually played there on weekends around this time. As they stepped through the gates of the Hyuuga household, Hinata pleaded with her mother to go back there so she could again play with Naruto.

0

Not long after that, Hisae found she was with child. Hiashi seemed proud, and when she asked if she could take Hinata out to explain the situation to her, he agreed.

It was a bright summer's day when mother and daughter again ventured out of the compound. Hinata had paid particular attention to her wardrobe that day, saying that Naruto liked orange.

The two had become close friends in the few times they had met. Hisae overflowed with pride to see her daughter interact with the outside world. She knew what Naruto was, and decided wisely to keep Hinata's friend a secret from her husband, who would surely forbid it.

They arrived in the park earlier than before, and Naruto wasn't there. Hisae took the time to explain that to her daughter that she would soon be a big sister. At first she had seemed confused, but eventually decided that being a big sister was going to be fun, and when Naruto showed up, she ran to him with the news. After he had congratulated her, the two had run off.

As they walked home, Hinata informed her of a new development in their relationship:

"Okaa-san, guess what Naruto-kun said today?" Hinata questioned happily.

"Hmm…I don't know. What did he say?" Hisae looked down curiously.

Her daughter giggled, "He said that he loved me, and that when we grow up, we should get married!" at the thought of marriage, Hinata blushed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" Her mother cried happily, "That's wonderful! You must invite me to the wedding!"

"Of course, Okaa-san, you can sit in the front row!" The two continued to talk of Hinata's future wedding until they reached the compound, but it didn't stop there. Whenever her daughter woke up with a nightmare, or was feeling down, Hisae only had to mention the upcoming matrimony, and Hinata would cheer right up.

Any thought of Naruto seemed to brighten her daughter's disposition considerably, but Hisae had stopped her from mentioning her now boyfriend to her father; knowing the consequences. Instead, she had told her that the wedding should be a surprise for Otou-san. Hinata liked the idea very much, and Hisae agreed.

She had found it cute when Naruto had showed up one Saturday holding a few plucked flowers that he hastily shoved in Hinata's direction. Her daughter blushed, and took them. After smelling them, she had asked 'Okaa-san' to hold them, saying that they would get bent or broken otherwise.

However, Hisae knew that she was pregnant, and when Hinata had come, she had learned that it was unwise to leave the compound during the last trimester. When that time came, and Hisae explained to Hinata that they couldn't see Naruto for a while, she looked slightly put out, but put on a brave face for her mother.

0

Hiashi had found out. She didn't know how, but he had. That night, they had fought. It wasn't loud, Hiashi was much too proud to alert others of personal problems, but harsh words had still been exchanged.

Hisae implored him to understand, but he would not have his daughter associate with the nine-tailed demon fox. The next morning, he called for Hinata.

The girl came stumbling in, still tired from sleep. When he had informed her that she was no longer allowed to see her playmate, she was unhappy to say the least, but smart enough not to show it in front of her father.

Instead, her daughter came to her, where she cried her eyes out. It had taken nearly an hour, but when Hinata finally calmed down enough to stop most of the tears, something else happened.

When she felt the first painful cramp, Hisae groaned and fell to the ground, "Hinata-chan! Go get an adult…please." Pale eyes widened and stared back at her mother.

"O-Okaa-san?"

"Please, Hinata-chan, Kaa-san's baby is coming." With that, Hinata was off.

0

Her mother was dead. No one had told her, but the way all the hustle and bustle had stopped was a dead giveaway.

Hinata didn't know what to do, so she ran. Outside was a beautiful March day, but she didn't stop to look around. She ran and ran until she reached the park she had visited so many times with her mother. The small girl flung herself on the ground underneath her mother's favorite tree and cried.

She remained like that for several moments, until a small hand tentatively touched her shoulder, "H-Hinata-chan? What'd the matter?"

Pale eyes slowly turned towards the questioning blond, "N-Naruto-kun…" she wiped her eyes, but the tears still came, "it…it took O-Okaa-san!" with that, she latched onto Naruto, who put his arms around her, "S-she said th-that she would come to o-our wedding!" she said softly after a few more minutes.

"There, there Hinata-chan! It's gonna be okay." His comforting if awkward voice made her smile, if only a little, "I'm sure that if she really wanted to, she could come down from Heaven for that one day! Dattebayo!" She laughed, but it was quiet, and broken with sobs.

"I-I guess you're right Naruto-kun. If Okaa-san really wan--"

Hinata was cut off by an angry Hyuuga, "Hinata-sama, what do you think you're doing? You should be back with your father and the child!" With that, he dragged the girl back to the compound, ignoring her pleas to stop. Naruto had also tried to get the Hyuuga away from his Hinata-chan, but to no avail.

When Hinata returned to the main house, the larger man had taken her directly to her father. She listened while they spoke in quiet voices, only able to catch a few words like, 'seen with' and 'demon fox' and 'appear to be familiar'.

Her father dismissed the other man, and turned his eyes to Hinata, "Did I not tell you not to see the Naruto boy. You have directly disobeyed me. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

She started shaking. He took this as a no, "You disobeyed: knowing there would be consequences. Now it is time to face them."

0

Overtime, her memory of her mother faded. She blamed it on the fact that she tried to remember so much, and the more desperate she became, the less she could recall. When she joined the Ninja academy, Hinata could only recall a few instances of her mother's laugh, and even her smile which had been ever present was getting fuzzy.

As she stepped through the doors nervously, her eyes immediately shot to a certain blond that was also standing around awkwardly. He seemed familiar, and she soon recalled that he had been her blond friend at the park.

Her joy at knowing someone in her class was overshadowed though. Both by her shyness that had developed over the year or so that had passed, and by the fear of her father, and what he would do if he ever found her with 'that boy' again.

So instead, she watched him. In watching him, Hinata noticed other characteristics he possessed. All too soon, she was observing him not because he had been her friend, but because Uzumaki Naruto was the type of person she wanted to be, but knew could never hold a light to.

0

'Jounin.' The one word rang in her head as she walked down the streets of Konoha. She had achieved what others had thought, for her at least as impossible. She wanted to laugh in their faces, and cry tears of happiness, but most of all, wanted to thank her idol.

Naruto had always been there, though he didn't know it. When he made his way of Ninja, it had given her confidence that even the most unlikely people could do great things. After he had returned after his almost three-year absence, more powerful than before, she had learned that with hard work, even weaklings could get stronger. Not that she ever considered Naruto-kun weak, of course.

When she got to a street corner, her pale eyes drifted down the street on her left, and noticed a small diner. Deciding to have a mini celebration for herself before she was once again surrounded by the stale Hyuuga compound air, she made a detour.

The inside was warm, cozy, and definitely different than her home's dank and uptight atmosphere. She took a seat at the window, and ordered some oolong tea. She sat contentedly, looking out at the people passing and stirring her tea.

It was when she was about halfway done when a certain blond came into her line of sight. He appeared to be alone, and headed towards his favorite ramen stand. The path he was taking would lead him directly across the window. She wondered if she should duck down, but before her mind was made up, he was in front of her.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he said as he knocked on the window. His voice was muffled, but she still treasured it. "I'm on my way to get ramen, and Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme aren't answering their door. Wanna come? Dattebayo!"

Naruto-kun was offering to get ramen with her.

_Naruto-kun_ was offering to get ramen with her.

Naruto-kun was offering to get ramen with _her!_

She practically fainted, but over the years, she had started controlling that particular habit. Now she just blushed a deep red, but nodded nonetheless. She quickly paid for her tea, and ran out to the impatiently waiting blond.

The short walk, and much of lunch was spent with Naruto prattling on, with her only adding the occasional comment. As the lunch wore on, she was proud to say that her blush had lessened slightly, and she was actually able to respond in coherent phrases.

Just after Naruto had finished informing her of the lack of time Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have as of late, her blond haired companion decided it was time to leave. He implored her to pay, and she had given in, but in exchange he offered to walk her home.

As they were walking they passed a park. Naruto stared at it for a while; his expression unusually solemn, and then turned his head to her, "You know, Hinata-chan, I just realized something. I used to have a friend here when I was little. You have the same eyes, but you're hair is a bit longer," shrugging it off, he again resumed his lopsided grin, "Wouldn't it be funny if all along I had been playing with Neji?" Hinata giggled softly at the thought, and they continued on their way.

0

"_Ne, Okaa-san, what type of flowers do you think we should have?" a small Hinata asked her mother._

"_Hmm…well, roses are very pretty, but so are violets, and they would match your eyes."_

"_I suppose so," she contemplated, "But violets aren't really used in weddings, are they?"_

_The older of the two merely laughed, "But this isn't any wedding! This is my Hinata-chan's wedding, so we have to pick the flowers that work for her."_

"_I guess so. Violets are very pretty. But we must find the perfect ones!" with that, Hinata yawned._

"_Oh my, we've stayed up much too late," Hisae realized, looking at the clock, "Better get you back in bed. Do you think you can sleep now?"_

"_Hai, Okaa-san," she yawned sleepily. Her mother laughed again softly, and tucked Hinata into bed._

"_Sleep tight, and dream of your fabulous wedding Hinata-chan." As she closed her eyes, the pale-eyed youth realized that her mother was fading away._

"_Okaa-san?" Hinata tried to move, but it felt like everything she did was in slow motion. As her mother got farther away, a shrieking of a baby was heard._

_Suddenly, she was crying, running down the street. Collapsing under her tree, she cried._

_After what had felt like hours passed, she felt pressure on her shoulder. When she turned around, it was a younger Naruto. She was about to start crying into her crush's shirt when she again felt a tug on her shoulder. Her father was dragging her away. When she tried to fight it, his grip only tightened. Hinata tried to grab for her blond-haired friend, but he was too far away._

_He tried to run after her, but it was no use. She kicked and screamed and cried, but that too was fruitless. She was being hauled off to a swirling mass of darkness that taken the place of the Hyuuga household._

"_NARUTO-KUN!!"_

She woke up yelling his name. It wasn't as loud as it had been in the dream, and for that, she was grateful. Hyuugas did not appreciate being woken up by the trivial nightmares of their useless heiress. She had learned that the hard way.

When she was little, she had been subjected to many nightmares. When her mother had died, they had increased, but there was no one to comfort her, and she was berated on her weakness. Back when her mother had been alive, she would have comforted her daughter...

Like she had been in the dream. Suddenly, she realized how her mother had calmed her: they had planned her wedding to the blond boy she had met in the park. They were plotting her future marriage to Naruto-kun.

The very thought of it made her cheeks light on fire. T-there was no way that that would ever happen, but it was a rather pleasing concept nonetheless. And in truth, Naruto had been the one to suggest it, so maybe it wasn't so farfetched after all…

0

She was again walking the streets of Konoha a few days after her revelation (as she came to call it) when she was again greeted by the sight of a loudmouth blond. She thought about hiding, but decided against it. He had already spotted her anyway.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran up to her, "How've been?" The question was asked in such a way that it practically gave away that he wanted something.

"I-I've been f-fine, N-Naruto-kun," Her blush was back in full force.

"That's great! Dattebayo! Hey, I was wondering…" and that was how she ended up at Ichiraku ramen twice in the same week with her crush. It wasn't good on her nerves, or her stomach for that matter, but she endured it all the same. It was for Naruto-kun after all.

When he had finally finished his fifth bowl, the blond again brought up the topic of his old friend, "You know," he scrutinized her, "the more I look, the more you seem like her. Dattebayo."

"W-well, N-N-Naruto-kun, d-did you know h-her name?" she asked modestly.

He thought for a bit, "You know, I don't." If she hadn't been so infatuated with him, she would have gaped. He appeared to brush the matter off as if it were nothing: appeared. After his sixth bowl, in the middle of his seventh, he said, "You know, that girl was one of my first friends."

She smiled, "S-she must feel v-very proud." Naruto nodded vigorously,

"Dattebayo! I feel bad that I can't remember her name. I'm gonna keep trying though!" He then looked rather sheepish. Hinata sighed softly and took out her purse.

0

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!!" The blond came running into the compound, screaming his cousin's name. It was annoying. He stopped practicing, if only to watch as the loudmouth flew past his training ground; undoubtedly making his way to where Hinata-sama was.

At this, he realized that the Naruto's intentions could be malicious, and it was his duty as her protector and surrogate brother (of sorts) to follow the blond and make sure he did not attack Hinata.

He quickly pursued the invader, stopping when he stopped right in front of his shy cousin. The two were close enough for him to hear the conversation, and he used his byakugan.

"Hinata-chan! I remembered her name," Naruto greeted. What that meant, he could only guess.

"O-oh, t-that's great, N-Naruto-kun," his cousin seemed to have grown closer to her painfully obvious crush, for she was stuttering less, able to form sentences, and didn't faint. He didn't know whether to feel proud of her overcoming the fear, or concerned that she was gradually becoming closer to a guy.

"Don't you wanna know what it was? Dattebayo!" He watched as her blush increased tenfold when the blond stuck his face closer to hers. The observant let out an inaudible growl.

It soon went away when Hinata again spoke with a stutter. It proved that their relationship had not progressed as far as he had expected, "A-a-ano…I-I-I g-g-guess s-so…"

The usually loudmouth then leaned even closer and leaned even closer, and whispered in her ear. The dobe then removed his head quickly, as if sensing the murderous vibes he was sending.

Hinata stuttered and stumbled, trying to find something to say. The blond seemed not to notice, "Isn't that weird that I never noticed before?" Naruto then seemed to shake it off, "Come on Hinata-chan! Let's go get some ramen!"

He was sure she would shake her head no, but instead, she gave a small nod. The loudmouth grabbed her hand, and they ran off to the entrance, or in this case exit, of the Hyuuga compound, leaving a bewildered Neji behind.

0

She couldn't believe it. She had dreamed of this day for years: her wedding. It was everything she and her mother had planned and more. It was a traditional Japanese wedding (they were Hyuugas after all), and it was absolutely gorgeous. Purple had been added whenever possible, and the flowers used were all violets.

Her father had not been pleased, but in the end had conceded: the bridegroom was going to be Hokage one day, everyone knew it now, and a match like that was one he couldn't pass up.

As she sat in her Kimono, she looked around. There was an empty spot at the table next to her father. No one had questioned her request of it being there, and for that she was grateful.

It was one of the happiest moments in her life, but as she reflected, she realized that it wasn't the happiest. It was up there; along with the day that he had comforted her, as well as when he told her that he remembered her name.

But all of those paled in comparison to the day a young, boy with curious whisker-like markings on his face and beautiful blue eyes had offered her a hand when she had fallen.


End file.
